Microelectronic devices such as semiconductor chips typically require many input and output connections to other electronic components. The input and output contacts of a semiconductor chip or other comparable device are generally disposed in grid-like patterns that substantially cover a surface of the device (commonly referred to as an “area array”) or in elongated rows which may extend parallel to and adjacent each edge of the device's front surface, or in the center of the front surface. Typically, devices such as chips must be physically mounted on a substrate such as a printed circuit board, and the contacts of the device must be electrically connected to electrically conductive features of the circuit board.
Semiconductor chips are commonly provided in packages that facilitate handling of the chip during manufacture and during mounting of the chip on an external substrate such as a circuit board or other circuit panel. For example, many semiconductor chips are provided in packages suitable for surface mounting. Numerous packages of this general type have been proposed for various applications. Most commonly, such packages include a dielectric element, commonly referred to as a “chip carrier” with terminals formed as plated or etched metallic structures on the dielectric. These terminals typically are connected to the contacts of the chip itself by features such as thin traces extending along the chip carrier itself and by fine leads or wires extending between the contacts of the chip and the terminals or traces. In a surface mounting operation, the package is placed onto a circuit board so that each terminal on the package is aligned with a corresponding contact pad on the circuit board. Solder or other bonding material is provided between the terminals and the contact pads. The package can be permanently bonded in place by heating the assembly so as to melt or “reflow” the solder or otherwise activate the bonding material.
Many packages include solder masses in the form of solder balls, typically about 0.1 mm and about 0.8 mm (5 and 30 mils) in diameter, attached to the terminals of the package. A package having an array of solder balls projecting from its bottom surface is commonly referred to as a ball grid array or “BGA” package. Other packages, referred to as land grid array or “LGA” packages are secured to the substrate by thin layers or lands formed from solder. Packages of this type can be quite compact. Certain packages, commonly referred to as “chip scale packages,” occupy an area of the circuit board equal to, or only slightly larger than, the area of the device incorporated in the package. This is advantageous in that it reduces the overall size of the assembly and permits the use of short interconnections between various devices on the substrate, which in turn limits signal propagation time between devices and thus facilitates operation of the assembly at high speeds.
Assemblies including packages can suffer from stresses imposed by differential thermal expansion and contraction of the device and the substrate. During operation, as well as during manufacture, a semiconductor chip tends to expand and contract by an amount different from the amount of expansion and contraction of a circuit board. Where the terminals of the package are fixed relative to the chip or other device, such as by using solder, these effects tend to cause the terminals to move relative to the contact pads on the circuit board. This can impose stresses in the solder that connects the terminals to the contact pads on the circuit board. As disclosed in certain preferred embodiments of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,977; 5,148,266; 5,148,265; 5,455,390; and 5,518,964, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, semiconductor chip packages can have terminals that are movable with respect to the chip or other device incorporated in the package. Such movement can compensate to an appreciable degree for differential expansion and contraction.
Testing of packaged devices poses another formidable problem. In some manufacturing processes, it is necessary to make temporary connections between the terminals of the packaged device and a test fixture, and operate the device through these connections to assure that the device is fully functional. Ordinarily, these temporary connections must be made without bonding the terminals of the package to the test fixture. It is important to assure that all of the terminals are reliably connected to the conductive elements of the test fixture. However, it is difficult to make connections by pressing the package against a simple test fixture such as an ordinary circuit board having planar contact pads. If the terminals of the package are not coplanar, or if the conductive elements of the test fixture are not coplanar, some of the terminals will not contact their respective contact pads on the test fixture. For example, in a BGA package, differences in the diameter of the solder balls attached to the terminals, and non-planarity of the chip carrier, may cause some of the solder balls to lie at different heights.
These problems can be alleviated through the use of specially constructed test fixtures having features arranged to compensate for non-planarity. However, such features add to the cost of the test fixture and, in some cases, introduce some unreliability into the test fixture itself. This is particularly undesirable because the test fixture, and the engagement of the device with the test fixture, should be more reliable than the packaged devices themselves in order to provide a meaningful test. Moreover, devices intended for high-frequency operation typically must be tested by applying high frequency signals. This requirement imposes constraints on the electrical characteristics of the signal paths in the test fixture, which further complicates construction of the test fixture.
Additionally, when testing packaged devices having solder balls connected with terminals, solder tends to accumulate on those parts of the test fixture that engage the solder balls. This accumulation of solder residue can shorten the life of the test fixture and impair its reliability.
A variety of solutions have been put forth to deal with the aforementioned problems. Certain packages disclosed in the aforementioned patents have terminals that can move with respect to the microelectronic device. Such movement can compensate to some degree for non-planarity of the terminals during testing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,726 and 5,214,308, both issued to Nishiguchi et al., disclose a BGA-type approach in which bump leads on the face of the chip are received in cup-like sockets on the substrate and bonded therein by a low-melting point material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,079 issued to Beaman et al. discloses a test socket for chips in which dome-shaped contacts on the test substrate are disposed within conical guides. The chip is forced against the substrate so that the solder balls enter the conical guides and engage the dome-shaped pins on the substrate. Sufficient force is applied so that the dome-shaped pins actually deform the solder balls of the chip.
A further example of a BGA socket may be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,699, issued Sep. 8, 1998, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The '699 patent discloses a sheet-like connector having a plurality of holes. Each hole is provided with at least one resilient laminar contact extending inwardly over a hole. The bump leads of a BGA device are advanced into the holes so that the bump leads are engaged with the contacts. The assembly can be tested, and if found acceptable, the bump leads can be permanently bonded to the contacts.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,297, issued Mar. 20, 2001, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a connector for microelectronic devices having bump leads and methods for fabricating and using the connector. In one embodiment of the '297 patent, a dielectric substrate has a plurality of posts extending upwardly from a front surface. The posts may be arranged in an array of post groups, with each post group defining a gap therebetween. A generally laminar contact extends from the top of each post. In order to test a device, the bump leads of the device are each inserted within a respective gap thereby engaging the contacts which wipe against the bump lead as it continues to be inserted. Typically, distal portions of the contacts deflect downwardly toward the substrate and outwardly away from the center of the gap as the bump lead is inserted into a gap.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,636, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method and apparatus for providing interconnections between a microelectronic device and a supporting substrate. In one preferred embodiment of the '636 patent, a method of fabricating an interconnection component for a microelectronic device includes providing a flexible chip carrier having first and second surfaces and coupling a conductive sheet to the first surface of the chip carrier. The conductive sheet is then selectively etched to produce a plurality of substantially rigid posts. A compliant layer is provided on the second surface of the support structure and a microelectronic device such as a semiconductor chip is engaged with the compliant layer so that the compliant layer lies between the microelectronic device and the chip carrier, and leaving the posts projecting from the exposed surface of the chip carrier. The posts are electrically connected to the microelectronic device. The posts form projecting package terminals that can be engaged in a socket or solder-bonded to features of a substrate as, for example, a circuit panel. Because the posts are movable with respect to the microelectronic device, such a package substantially accommodates thermal coefficient of expansion mismatches between the device and a supporting substrate when the device is in use. Moreover, the tips of the posts can be coplanar or nearly coplanar.
Despite all of the above-described advances in the art, still further improvements in making and testing microelectronic packages would be desirable.